


Storybrooke

by For_the_fics



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - In Storybrooke | Cursed, Curse Breaking, Cursed Storybrooke, Infidelity, Multi, Non con cuz they don’t remember who they are, new names
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-04-11 16:36:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19113580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/For_the_fics/pseuds/For_the_fics
Summary: If there was a middle ground between city and small town, Storybrooke, Maine would be it. It was small enough for news and rumors to go around, small enough for you to personally know those involved in said rumors, but big enough to not be so closely acquainted with them.And you would never guess that all it’s residents are not from our world.(Black butler/ once upon a time/ au/ crossover)





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this isn’t too confusing. Once upon a time tells it’s story by going back and forth between past and present I’m trying to incorporate that.
> 
> Canon ouat characters will appear and interact with kuro characters and canon ouat events will be happening in the background of the fics story I hope that I do a good job and not make this difficult to follow
> 
> I AM SO SORRY FOR ANY SPELLING/ GRAMMAR ERRORS I DID NOT CATCH WHEN EDITING

-Long ago-  
“Claude, what’s happening” Alois began hyperventilating. His feet waddled backwards away from his window as the dark smoke wisped closer. Thunder struck and shook the manor. Alois fell to the ground. 

“Nothing, your highness. I assure you everything is going to be just fine” the butler stood at the frame at the door. As calm as water. Alois looked behind him. The face that once brought him joy and tranquility now bringing him nothing but fear and dread. 

That smirk did not make it better. 

The ground rumbled and at this point Alois didn’t care for butlers agenda he ran passed him into the corridors calling out for the rest of her servants; Timber, Canterbury, Thompson, Hannah. 

Smoke pressed up against the windows with pressure strong enough to shatter the glass. With in seconds it over took the halls. 

\---------  
“Master!” Sebastian dashed to his master’s chambers. The smoke was coming closer and he was at a loss for what to do. In all his years he’d never seen anything like this. 

“Sebastian!” Ciel's gaze was stuck to his window when he walked out of his room to meet his butler “what’s happening?” he’s voice quivered though he tried to hide it. Sebastian held to the boy and pulled him behind him. “I don’t….I dont know my lord” 

Fear settled in, Ciel clutched onto sebastian’s arm when his window exploded. The Smoke over took his room and sebastian turned his back towards it once the fog engulfed them.  
\-----  
-Present day-

If there was a middle ground between city and small town, Storybrooke, Maine would be it. It was small enough for news and rumors to go around, small enough for you to personally know those involved in said rumors, but big enough to not be so closely acquainted with them. There was talk about how the mayor Regina Mills’ kid brought his birth mother into the town. There was some drama here and there. 

At least, that’s what Noah Crevan heard. He met the mayor once or twice and spoke with the son, Henry, a few times at the arcade. Then again there's not a single person in Storybrooke who hadn’t spoken to Henry Mills at least once. The rest was completely out of his line of interest. Noah folded his copy of the daily mirror and tossed the news paper aside. He ruffled his blue hair and rubbed his face with a sigh picked up is cup of coffee and took a sip. Then rested his head on the counter top at granny’s diner this wasn’t his favorite diner in storybrooke but It satisfied nonetheless. Ruby, the waitress, poked him on the side of the head. “You okay, noah?”

“Its my anniversary and im here alone, reading about the mayor’s problems” 

The waitress reached over and refilled the coffee cup. “And where’s phil?”

“Taking a late shift and usually when he does that he's too tired to do anything else”

“Ah so you ain’t getting any action tonight”

The young man did nothing but groan as a response. Ruby rolled her eyes this is not the first she had seen Noah is this state.for as long as she could remember he had seen the young man at a bar or the diner at the late end of the night because his husband stood him up.

“Why don’t you go out with Iris or Dieter?”

“If Ido i’ll be out late and if i’m not home when Philip gets out of work. I’ll have to deal with his pissy little attitude”

“The way I see it if he left you alone on your anniversary, he shouldn’t be surprised” she said with a somber smirk. She took pity on him. Noah was loyal, madly in love, a good man and husband but by the looks of it his efforts go unnoticed.

Noah hummed “thanks, Ruby I know you’re probably sick of seeing me like this” 

“Don’t be stupid you’re always welcome you know that. Here let me make you something to eat with your coffee on the house”

———  
-Long ago-  
He had a plan in set to kill Alois himself, to take Ciel by force, mix their memories into one all would eventually lead up to Ciel Phantomhive making a contact with him. His master was in his own bed asleep at the moment, recovering from the injury the Phantomhive heir left him.

Claude sat in the garden knitting. When she appeared. A puff of smoke manifested in the chair opposite his, unlike anything he’d ever seen. When the mist disappeared, a woman sitting cross legged was left it it’s place. 

As shocking as the entrance was, Claude did nothing. “Guests should come in through the front door” he spoke. 

The woman laughed, she was magnificent in every sense of the word. Beautiful,elegant , held her head high and her wardrobe was nothing short of powerful just like the energy that radiated from her; a queen. “I am no guest, just like you’re no butler”

She was straight to the point, ruthless and blunt. She came from a world in which those that dwelled took away every last bit of her happiness. For her revenge she needed to cast a curse that would send away everyone to a place where they would all be trapped in a new land, no magic and no happy endings. Time would be their prison.

“In order to enact this curse I need locks of hair, of those darkest souls.” The evil queen spoke walking up to the butler “and what’s more dark than a demon” 

The butler narrowed his eyes at her “and how do I benefit for all this. From what you’ve told me this new land has no magic. What use do I have for a world like that?”

“I can give you everything you ever wanted my dear butler. Your master gone. The boy you so hopelessly chase will forever be within arms reach.” she leaned over the butler “And your rivals completely out of the picture.” 

“And what of the bond between Phantomhive and Michaelis?” 

“Once the curse takes over it would be as if they never knew each other” she smirked. 

Luck was on his side this was ever better than his original plan “I’ll do It but on one condition”

“Name it” 

“In this new land can you choose what happens to your victims when they cross”

“Anything at all”

“Then Make Sebastian Michaelis a good man” 

——  
Claude was beginning to think that witch was insane. months after she took a lock of his hair nothing out of the ordinary occurred. Until the night when the smoke took over everything. He watched it trample over everything in its path. His master in front of him, petrified. The sight pleased him to say the least.

When they boy ran out of the room Claude didn’t bother with following, the mist was inescapable, the fog over took him first leaving his vision with nothing but a purple haze in front of him. 

The specifics of the arrangement were unknown to him, the evil queen didn’t leave much room to paint a picture. All he knew is that once he got to the otherside he would be powerless, ordinary, with Ciel Phantomhive in his sights. 

Purple slowly turned to black and he felt himself fall into what he could only describe as a deep slumber. He woke up on a bed, alone he felt around to find silk sheets. It was morning and he waited for his blurry vision to adjust to the sunlight, but even with his eyes wide open the blur never left. He could see his hands and anything directly in front of him clearly. But everything further than three feet was fuzzy. He turned to the bedside table and saw his glasses. And as if train had hit him he understood immediately. “I’m human….a nearsighted human” he sighed. He put on his glasses to put to whole world in focus and got out of bed. Before he only wore glasses as an aesthetic, he didn’t really need them, Now he wore them because he was actually bloody blind!

He looked around the room, the place was absolutely foreign to him. One look at the bed told he was mostly likely wasn’t sleeping alone. The two bedside tables told him the same thing. He looked at himself, dressed in sweatpants and a white tank top. 

The fact the he knew what either of those articles of clothing were confused the hell out of him. He studied the room there was appliances that he had never seen before, yet he knew what each and every one of them were. A television set on a table, a radio on a dresser, the phone at his bedside. 

Every detail of the room dragging his gaze. But one in particular shook him to his core a picture on the bedside table on the opposite side of his. A framed picture of himself and the one he recognized as Ciel Phantomhive. He took hold of the frame and studied it, wide eyed and speechless. The boy was older in this new world, early twenties, he presumed. And for the first time he saw Ciel smile. 

What exactly was his life? Curious he caressed the picture with his left hand, and yet another surprise arose. A ring on his finger, married, he deduced. He put down the picture and swiftly made his way out of the room a puzzle slowly coming together in his head.

He got to a kitchen and found the place empty on the fridge there were papers pinned up, Bills and reminders letters addressed to two people ,Noah Crevan-Archibald and Philip Archibald. No sign of a Ciel or Claude. So who was he?

Into the living room, he saw more pictures of him and Ciel, Ciel and others some he didn’t recognize except two of them, Ciel’s servants, The maid and the gardener. Not a single sight of Sebastian. Then the door opened. If he had a heart it would have sunk.  
In through the door walked Ciel Phantomhive himself, looking down at the mail in his hands. Claude’s breath quickened at the sight of him, beautiful as ever. 

The boy looked and smiled “oh you’re up already?” His voice was softer, sweet, heavily contrasting to the young earl he used to be. Claude stared at him for a moment which alarmed Ciel “Phil, you alright?” He asked as he walked up to him. 

So he was Philip, meaning Ciel was Noah. 

Noah pressed the back of his hand to Claude's forehead “you don’t have a fever? What’s wrong” 

“Um nothing at all..just had an odd dream is all it had me a bit shaken” he lied.

Noah caressed his cheek “well you’re okay now” and just before he walked into the kitchen Claude got the biggest surprise of the day. Noah smiled and pulled him into a kiss. “Now did you want to eat breakfast here or if you want we can go out ” Noah asked as he pulled away. 

The question did even register in Claude’s Head all he knew was that his puzzle was completely. In this new world his name was Phil and he was married Ciel….married to Noah. 

He followed Noah to the kitchen, he made Noah face him and stroked his hair, taking in the view. Claude leaned in and kissed Noah again. Noah wrapped his arms around Claude's neck and pulled him closer. 

When they pulled away Noah raised his eyebrows, he chuckled “babe you sure you’re okay?” 

 

Claude smiled and in one fell swoop, picked Noah up and sat him on the counter top, the older man stood in between Noah’s legs as he gripped his hips, fingers sneaking underneath the fabric of the shirt. An action that didn’t go unnoticed. “You know I don’t think I’ve ever been better” 

It didn’t take long for them to end up in the bedroom again. Claude tossed him in the bed and Noah propped himself up on the mattress, he grinned “You sure you don’t want to have breakfast first?” 

“You’re enough”

—-  
Noah left for work and Claude spent the rest of his day figuring out his life and where everyone he once knew were. First, he went to his job by flowing the address on a contact book Noah kept. In there were numbers and addresses of names he didn’t recognize. Kiran Prince, John reeds, iris sharp, dieter Gardner. 

His job was Sorting paperwork at the town hall, almost a secretary to the mayor of the town. He let himself in and went to his office, he scattered around papers looking for any information he could find. 

“Mr. Archibald, would you mind stepping into my office for a second” a female voice echoed. Claude looked up, it was almost an involuntary response. His eyes widened when he saw the evil Queen, the one that asked for his help all those months before.now she had shorter hair and was wearing a formal suit but She still had a condescending smirk on her face. He got up from his seat at followed her into the mayor's office. 

He said nothing as she shut the door and walked passed him to her seat. “You seem a little confused. Are you not happy with your end of the bargain?” She smiled again “my dear butler” 

“So you are aware?” How come my name was changed?” he asked.

“Everyone has a new identity to go along With their new lives” 

“So you decided to make Ciel Phantomhive... my husband…” 

“Well you’re no longer a demon. You now have feelings and it may take time for you to adjust to that. Before today you just had desire for that boy and they only positive emotion desire has is love. In order to keep him within your sight I had to make him your partner. Not to mention a marriage is a sort of contract. Are you not satisfied?” 

“I’m very satisfied. And what of Sebastian and my master” 

She looked through her papers, organizing herself “Ah yes well I have your master locked up” 

“What?”

“He’s in the psychiatric ward at the hospital and before you ask. He is aware” 

“He still has all his memories” 

“Every single one, but no one will believe him and with an assessment his results concluded that his stories of his being a Earl in Victorian London are nothing by a psychosis” she took a folder out of her drawers and looked over them “Here’s the information to his whereabouts if you would like to visit him” she handed him a file, which he took graciously.

“Thank you.” 

The mayor gave Claude a second to look over the files before proceeding “As for Sebastian he’s a good man as you requested, a teacher at the school a humble samaritain with no contact with… Noah I think, is your husband's new name” 

“Good”

“If you don’t mind me asking, Claude. Why did you want me to make him a good man, isn’t he your biggest rival?” 

“Should this curse fail or becomes weak I want to make him suffer” 

“I don’t follow”

“Sebastian like me is a demon and he had done many horrid things. A good man could not live with himself if he knew he committed half the sins Sebastian has”  
————  
-present day-

Noah took the pastry Ruby gifted him and made his way out, but before he went to his house he passed by the bitter rabbit restaurant and bar. A familiar scene was always there to greet them.at the far end stool was his uncle Dustin, messy blond hair and untrimmed beard reveling in despair as he downed a pint of whatever his drink of choice was.

Behind the bar was Dieter Gardner , wide green eyed and always bearing a bright smile. Always seen cleaning the counter or the empty glasses. 

Finally one of his best friends, Iris Sharp regardless of whether or not she worked, she was always there with bright plum hair color and large circular glasses she loved oh so much. Today she sat alongside Dustin talking to him with a glass of whiskey in her hand.

The ringing of the front door bell made them all turn to look at him. Iris finished her drink and gave him a puzzled look “Noah whatcha doing here aren’t you supposed to be celebrating” 

He didn’t respond just sat on the stool next to her and brought out his chocolate muffin. He faced her and gave her a fake smile that he instantly dropped “what really again?!” 

“Yeah again, I’m just gonna have a drink then imma head back” 

“Fuck it man just stay here I can always let you crash at my place is he makes his drama” 

“No he should be finished in a few hours so I’ll have time to get home before he does” 

They talked and had a few drinks, Dustin cracked a few jokes and Noah even played a round of pool with iris and a couple other customers. The music was good, the people were chill and he always felt at home when at the bitter rabbit. 

Thought it would never last, he looked at the clock mounted on the wall and sighed Phil would be finishing in a hour and he need to leave. He downed his drink and gathered his things waving goodbye to his friends as he walked out the door. 

When he got to his front door he checked the time again. He still had a bit of time to spare, or so he hoped. 

Noah opened the door, to find Philip on the couch, pissed. It wasn’t too late but it was earlier than when he was supposed to be home. “Oh you’re home?” He stuttered. 

“Yeah and I thought you’d be here too” philip stood up. 

“I went out” 

“I can see that. Where?” 

“Granny’s then to the rabbit”

“With who?”

“No..no one just met up with Iris and them since they were working” 

“How many times have Itold you I don’t want you hanging around the rabbit?” 

“What are you my father I’m not gonna stop going there just because of your stupid jealousie-OW” Noah tried to walk past but felt his arm be gripped and yanked back. 

“Don’t walk away from me, Noah” Philip hissed. 

“Stop it, phil”

Philip squeezed Noah’s arm bringing his partner closer to him “Who were you with?” 

“With iris, dieter and Dustin...Let me go you’re hurting me!” Noah roughly pulled his arm back, when Philip let go the younger fell backwards on the the coffee table, he knocked the cup there were on top to the ground. Noah stayed down, seething “I request this day off weeks ago to spend the whole day with you but no you decided to take more shifts today.”he stood up looking up straight up at Philip “so tell me what the fuck am I gonna do stuck in here all day!” 

“Wait for me to get home, then we could’ve celebrated!”

“Wait” he shook his head “that’s all I ever do for you. I’m sick of it!” He growled. He never broke eye contact. Gaze like icy daggers to Philip, for a second, Philip saw someone he hadn’t seen in a very long time, he saw Ciel. Noah turned and made his way back to the door. 

“Where are you going?” 

“I don't know! To kiran’s place or my cousin’s i’m not sleeping here!”

“noah!” The Door was shut in his face. Claude slapped his palm against the door. Livid, he started tossing items against the wall. For the past few days They’ve been arguing about everything. Noah kept fighting back. Ever since the curse was casted, he had been submissive to him. But now… 

He sat on the couch and ruffled his hair. He could feel it. The curse was weakening.


	2. 8:15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One week later,Noah meets a stranger

This was third time in two weeks that Noah stormed out of his house. He’ll most likely sleep over at his friend John’s or Iris’s place. He couldn’t stand to sleep next to Philip. He was deep in his thoughts when a loud sound caught him off guard. The sound of a clock tick, he looked up. The clock on the Storybrooke tower had moved. Astounded Noah didn’t take his eyes off of it. That clock hasn’t moved since Noah had any sense of memory and now it suddenly started ticking? at an odd time too, 8:15. 

He kept his eyes locked on the tower as he moved, making sure that he wasn’t imagining things.He waited until the minute passed and the hands of the clock moved again. The faintest gasp escaped him and curl of smile had began tugging at his lips, when he suddenly slammed into someone walking past him. The stranger dropped his bag, letting papers fly out onto the street, and the violent impact had the man spilling a cup of coffee all over his shirt.

Noah stepped back, mouth agape. “Oh shit! I’m so sorry! I’m sorry I wasn’t looking” Noah fumbled picking up the now empty cup. He looked up to face the man, he was shorter than Phil, but still towered over Noah.

The man stepped back to regain his composure and fanned his shirt to dry it out. He hissed from being hit with the hot beverage. He watched as the young man in front of him desperately tried to help by picking up his papers so he crouched down too and picked up the rest. 

They both stood up at the same time and Noah had gave his fortieth apology. 

“It-it’s okay. Thank you” the stranger said when given his things.

“No I wasn’t looking a-and I” 

The stranger gave an amused smile “seriously it’s fine. No hard feelings” 

“Here let me buy you a drink...t-to replace the one I spilled” Noah pleaded.

“No don’t no need to go through that trouble”

“It’s no trouble at all...I know a place around the corner and my family runs it let me buy you a drink” 

The stranger huffed, realizing Noah wasn’t going to let the offer go and since he really wanted nothing more but sit down and have a cup of coffee he just nodded “Alright lead the way” 

They were fairly close by to the bitter rabbit, but the walk there was unbearably awkward “it was the clocks fault, it moved and it distracted me” Noah quipped 

The stranger chuckled “So it was, but that clock doesn’t move” 

“That’s what I thought, but I moved!” They got to the restaurant. Noah led the way In to the bar where as always Dustin was sitting at the farthest stool. Tonight, both Dieter and Iris were behind the bar. All three of them watching as Noah guided the new stranger to the stools “here give me a second” he left him alone while he let himself into the kitchen, Noah didn’t work there but he was one of these few folks allowed to walk in. 

 

Not a second passed before Iris followed suit. Leaving the man at the bar being eyed by two confused blondes. He set his bag on the counter took off his coat. His shirt visible stained. He smiled to the bartender and asked for some napkins.

Inside the kitchen, Iris ran up to Noah who was scrambling to get the coffee marching going “WHO?” She whispered loudly.

“I don’t know!” Noah shrugged. 

“What do you mean you don’t know?”

“I just met him!” 

“What?” Iris as always acted like a big sister for Noah so him getting scolded for bringing an unidentified man into the house, in this case, the bar, was to be expected.

“I spilled coffee on him and I felt bad so I said I’d buy him a drink” Noah threw his hands up in front of him defensively.

“What are you even doing at this time a night?and pHIL?!” 

He turned away from her and sighed, “We had a fight I was going to see if John would lend me his couch, I don’t want to bother Kiran again.”

“Another fight? You okay?” She toned down her voice, now more concerned.

“Yeah I just don’t want to be at the house right now? But on my way to his place, the whole thing with this guy happened” 

Iris rubbed his back“If you want to spend the night at my place, you know where the spare key is” 

The coffee was finished and Iris took the mugs and the kettle. They both exited the kitchen and Noah took a seat next to the stranger. Iris then poured the cups. 

“Everything Alright? you were in there a long time?” The stranger took a sip on his coffee.

“Yeah just greeting the staff and telling them what I’d like to eat.” Noah gave his excuse.

Dieter already had Noah’s order memorized so he went to the computer and punched in the order.

“So this your family’s place?” The man looked around the bar. Lively, energetic but not overly rowdy. 

“Yeah the owner is my grandfather. These two are Iris and Dieter and that guy over there is my uncle Dustin.” Dustin waved.

“Sorry, I never formally introduced myself my name is Raven Black” he extended his hand to Noah. “If you are buying me a drink I suppose we should be somewhat acquainted”

“Noah, Noah crevan.” He took raven hand. The shake lingered until Iris added something on importance. 

“Archibald” 

Noah turned to her “huh… what?” 

“Noah crevan -Archibald” she repeated. 

“Oh right! Archibald.” 

“That bad of a fight what it?” Dustin murmured as he took a swig of his drink. A comment That made Dieter throw his towel at him.

Suddenly Noah felt a wave of shame and guilt he let go of Raven’s hand and sat straight ahead.

“Archibald?” Raven quirked. 

“It’s my husbands name, I’m married” 

“Damn…” Raven scoffed, he shook his head then brought the mug to his lips “I Should have known” 

“I never told you so how could you?” 

“No, but someone as good looking as you are it shouldn’t have been that hard of a deduction” 

Blunt. Dieter drop the cup he was drying, Iris messed up the drink she was mixing and Dustin nearly choked on his drink. For Noah, the comment didn’t register at first but when it did He turned away, shielding his face that was threatening to turn Darker shades of red. “Thank you” He muttered

“H-here you go, Noh” Dieter gave him a plate was a lava cake, He’s usual late night order. 

Raven then pulled out his wallet “here you pay for the drinks and I pay for the food?” 

“But you didn’t get anything!” 

“Doesn’t matter” he shrugged. “But I’ll see you around, Mr. Archibald. I still have to get home and do some work” he grabbed his belongings and looked at Dieter and Iris “thank you for the drink it was lovely.” He gave Noah a gentle tap on the shoulder before walking out into the night. 

“What a fleeting moment that was” Noah said. Moving chair to sit closer to Dustin. 

“If Phil finds out about what he said, he’ll go nuts”Dustin said.

“He complimented me, besides what do I care if Phil finds out” snapped back. “It’s not like he says nice things to me, anyway?”

“Have you tried couples therapy?”

“I told him we should try it but he doesn’t want to”

“You better figure something out, Kid it not right that you can’t even sleep in the same house as your man. I mean I’ve heard of sending him to the couch but…”

“I know”

Iris leaned over the bar “If you guys need to be separated for a while you can move in with me while everything gets solved” 

“ I don’t want it to get to that point” 

Iris’s shift ended at ten, so Noah stayed to wait for her long after he was finished with his cake. She finished up and gave Dieter his duties for closing the bar and as per usual, switched Dustin's pint of guinness with a glass of water. They got to the car and Noah was silent for most of the ride to Iris’s, he stared out the window watching the main road go by. The same businesses and building since forever. The closed library, Granny’s diner, Mr. Gold’s pawn shop, the town hall. It never changed, not the buildings, not the people. 

He settled himself on the couch just like he’d done many times before, whether it be childhood sleepovers, or runaway stories. He moved the coffee table and uploaded the pull out bed while Iris brought out a blanket “wanna watch mean girls?” She asked and turned on the tv 

“I hate that movie” he grimaced.

“Said only one gay man”

After making some tea and taking some time to thoroughly look through the netflix categories they finally settled on a movie. “Iris, if you’re tired, you can go to bed.”

“Nah I usually close anyway so im not even remotely tired.” 

The movie started, one of those two star movies that aren’t featured. Sometimes they were entertaining. This particular one was a generic love triangle and not much else. It wasn’t like Noah was paying much attention his mind kept wandering back to the stranger. That was the first time they met, yet Noah felt a sense a familiarity when thinking back to him. “That man that I was with?”

“Mmmmmmmmm” Iris was actually invested in the movie.

“Do you know him?”

“No that was the first time I'd seen him? Which is odd considering I thought I knew everyone in Storybrooke, why?”

“I don't know” he drummed his fingers against his cup “I just feel like I've seen him before” 

“Funny. I had the same feeling...but It was probably because he looked like a girly version of Philip”

Noah gasped and looked at her.

“DID YOU SEE HIM? Black hair, tall, pale? But he was fucking pretty i'll give you that”

“Pretty? He was gorgeous!”

“Enough to make you forget you were married,” she muttered.

“A lot of things make me forget I'm married, Raven wasn't one of them...that was his name right?”

“That’s what he said.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Newcomer:Raven black- Sebastian Michaelis  
> In ouat once the savior, meant to break the curse decides she’s going to stay in Storybrooke, the clock begins to tick again meaning that time is no longer frozen and things begin to change. In this case, for the first time since the curse began, Ciel and Sebastian have finally met again. 
> 
> If you would like to talk to me my tumblr is: killjoy-laser ram


	3. Back

A week after the clock began working again. Raven sat at his desk grading his students test. Most of the got passing grades which pleased him, but that pleasure didn’t override the stress of having to create new plans and new assignments. He was tired.

Luckily he could afford to take the rest of the night off and he needed a drink. As if on queue his mind drifted to the Bitter Rabbit Bar and then to man he met. Since the moment he left the bar on that fateful night, Noah would periodically pop in to Raven’s thoughts like a plague. It annoyed him. The whole reason he left so early was because there wasn’t any chance of taking him home for the night. That should’ve been the end of it.

Yet he kept thinking Of him. All through the week and he didn’t know why. 

He finished his work, packed his things and headed out.  
————-

Dieter took the afternoon shift today. He stood behind the bar, drying off the cups with his towel. The bar was usually slow during this time, in a half hour or so people would start filing in for the dinner rush.

His head raised up when he heard the front door bell ring. The man that walked in was the same guy Noah had brought in a few nights earlier, so he did come back? Dieter didn't speak much to him, but he thought he was nice. Dieter waved hello and Raven waved back with a smile. 

“That good was our coffee?” Dieter grinned, as Raven sat down on a stool. 

“Yes it was actually, but today I’ll have something stronger” 

“What can I get you?” 

“A glass of bourbon should suffice” 

“Coming right up” Dieter winked, turning around to the liquor wall. He brought down one of bottles and smoothly poured the drink into a glass before sliding it into Ravens hand ”and don’t worry you paid in advance” 

“I did?” 

“The twenty you left to play for Noah’s food.” He pulled a twenty from one of the drawers “He is the owners grandson, he doesn’t get charged.” 

“Oh just trying to be nice” Raven took a sip of his bourbon trying not to sound too offended or defensive.

“I know, the thought was appreciated that’s why we kept in just in case you came back” 

“Thank you...so...Noah... “Raven looked around the place then at the bartender “He doesn’t work here?” 

Dieter pursed his lips and shook his head “sorry to disappoint, he works at a factory by the docks. He just comes here often”

“Don’t worry He’ll probably wander around here tonight” Raven felt he’s shoulder be roughly slapped. He looks behind him to see Dustin walking passed, sitting at the same stool he was the night they met. “He’s out with Iris right now,” he told Dieter then turned to Raven though his expression and tone was a bit harsher towards him “all though I should probably remind you hes not available” 

“Is he Happily married, or just has a ring on his finger?”

“Buddy I’m afraid That’s none of your business” the blond hissed. 

“I mean no harm, I just want to return a favor and buy him a drink that’s all ” 

Dustin rolled his eyes “Yeah right, I’ll have my usual, d”

“Mr. Soto is in tonight, Dustin.” Dieter twiddled with the fabric of his washcloth “he told me not to sell you any liquor at least until you’ve paid off your tab” 

Dustin jaw hung open, shocked but he said nothing, he groaned and then let his head rest on the counter top of the bar. He whined and moaned until he picked up his head again. Dramatic, really“I thought he didn't charge me” 

“Food! I don’t charge you food! Liquor, yes, even Noah pays for his liquor” A man came up behind Dustin Raven could only assume was Mr. soto.He was an older Asian man, by his name, Raven deduced Japanese.

“Really?” Dustin whined.

Dieter nodded.

“Fuck, alright get me a sandwich would you, dieter” 

The youngest blond nodded cheerfully and punched in the order that went to the kitchen. The man turned his attention to Raven who was intently and silently watching the whole ordeal. “I don’t think I’ve seen you here before, I’m Xavier Soto, the owner”

‘Noah’s grandfather’ the man thought to himself “Raven black, pardon I’ve only recently discovered this place through a highly caffeinated situation”

“Mmm the boy” Dustin mumbled.

Mr Soto heard Dustin “Oh so you know my grandson?” 

“Yes,as well as I know these two I suppose”

“Ho Ho, well I’ll let you enjoy your drink I only came out he to make sure this one isn’t drowning himself as usual” he gave Dustin a slap on the back before walking back towards the livey end of the place. Raven watched how he greeted his regulars, how he enter conversations and offered drinks here and there. He turned back to Dustin still pouting like a scolded child.

“Dad said no booze?” Raven smirked, Dustin gave him a glare. 

The bell at the front door rung and in walked Noah and Iris, giggling. Noah paid no mind to the bar at first he walked up to Mr. Soto and embraced him. Iris on the other hand, instantly recognized Raven. She stood at the door with a surprised, yet disappointed face as she draped her sweater over her arm. Raven couldn’t bring himself to greet him like he did Dieter. She walked behind the bar and fixed herself a drink. “So you did come back after all?”

“Is that a crime?”

“I suppose not” she let a smile curled upon her lip. With her pint glass filled to the brim with beer she sat in between Dustin and Raven.

“Can I have some?” the blond practically begged.Iris took gulps while never breaking eye contact, almost mocking him “boss is in,I can not”

“You’re not even working!”

“So! you think I like seeing piss drunk everyday? Sober and eating suits you better”

Noah walked up to the bar almost jumping over it “hi, d can I have some cake” he jumped off when he turned his head and realised he was staring Raven in the face he froze “oh…hi Raven? Right?” the young man asked, knowing full well he knew that was Raven. Only asked to appear modest. 

Iris snorted into her drink.

“Yeah”Raven smiled “and you’re ...um Noah? I think?”

Dieter smirked to himself and Dustin scoffed.

Noah raised an eyebrow at them then looked back at Raven “yep...So what brought you back?”

“Well I Hoped to see you again.”

“me?”

“Yes” raven nodded “and buy you a drink as you did for me. So that we are even”

“Oh well in that case I do enjoy a nice beer on occasion” 

Raven made a hand gesture to one of the round tables near by, inviting Noah to sit with him. 

Iris and Dustin turned their heads back “should we...uh stop this before it gets too far?” Dustin asked. 

“Noah’s a big boy he knows what he’s doing’” 

“But what about the other one?!” 

“What about the other one?” She scoffed “You telling me that you’re suddenly loving Noah and Phil’s relationship?”

Dustin faced her “I don’t want the kid to have more arguments with Philip” 

“He isn’t a kid anymore… plus when’s the last time you saw him smile at Phil like that”

—————————-

“So, what do you do?” Noah started out the conversation.

“I’m a teacher at the school I teach 10th grade English”

“Oh wow I always walk past the school I’ve never seen you” 

“Well I’m mostly inside, that’s probably why” Raven replied. Iris brought Noah his drink and he downed a generous amount all at once. 

“I met the owner how come you don’t look Japanese, if you don’t mind me asking” 

“I’m not his grandson by blood” Noah crossed his arms over the table. “Mr. Soto was like my dad’s surrogate father, I've always known him as my grandfather” 

“And what about” Raven looked back, discreetly pointing at Dustin.

“He was close to my parents why I call him my uncle” Noah let out a disappointed sigh, he hated seeing Dustin in his state. 

“Hmm he’s high protective of you”

“Is he bugging you?”

“More like constantly reminding me you’re not single”

“Oh that… he’s not just protecting me then. He just doesn’t want you to have trouble with my husband.” It’s not uncommon for Phillip to get aggressive over Noah. He remembered a fight he caused inside the Bitter Rabbit. One in which Dustin and Dieter forcefully dragged him out of the bar. 

“Jealous?”

“He’s just a little more protective than Dustin” he gave as an excuse and Raven replied with a simple nod.

“We could go down a rabbit hole while talking about me so how about you? Do you have any family in Storybrooke?” 

“No I’m a bit of a lone wolf. No parents or siblings that I know of.” 

“Oh I’m sorry” 

Raven shook his head, waving him off “It’s alright I’m used to it. Although I do have my roommate who is the closest thing to family I have I’ve known him since...since forever I guess” he couldn’t exactly pinpoint when exactly he met his friend. “Perhaps I’ll bring his hermit ass over here sometime”

They talked about anything and everything. Books, movies, sport even gossiped about what was going on is Storybrooke. Every topic drifting into another seamlessly without stopping, they didn’t even notice Dieter when he refilled Raven’s glass, or brought Noah another beer, when he switched them with water not even when he cleared the table. Both of them too lost in each other to care. 

It wasn’t until Iris came over and called out to Noah did he finally turn away from Raven. “Noh, we gotta go Phil should be finishing work by now”

Noah looked at his watch and gasped “oh shit I gotta go! I’m sorry” he stood from his chair and grabbed his jacket. 

“No worries Apologies if I made you late for anything” 

“Not late but I still should get going, uh here” he ran to Dieter and took one of his pens and then a napkins and wrote down him phone number. Then ran back to raven “text me,anytime” he smiled then dashed out the door with Iris behind him. 

Raven, now alone went back to the bar and sat right next to Dustin. He was smiling to himself, finishing his glass when he finally lifting his gaze he noticed Dustin glaring at him and Dieter was staring at him as if he was some kind of unicorn. “What?” 

“Listen mate if you get Noah in trouble we’re gonna have some issues” 

‘So much for protecting me too’ “I Don’t mean any harm” he repeated for the second time that night.

———  
After 9 pm Raven decided to leave, he paid for the drinks and gave his farewell to Mr. Soto, Dieter and even Dustin who rudely blew him off. While Dustin may not trust him, he was an important figure in Noah's life. Raven thought it wise not to have him as an enemy. 

He made his way home in silence, parked his car and made his way up to his shared apartment. When he entered, he found his roommate Jaír Novak sitting at the dining table with a cup of tea by his side while he read his copy of the daily mirror. Jaír looked up when he heard the door “Welcome back, Raven” 

as soon as he tossed his jacket to the couch he went straight into the kitchen and opened the fridge “Mmm anything in? I'm starving” he asked.

“I made some stew for myself today if you’d like some” pointing to the pot sitting on the stove.

“Don’t mind if I do” Raven grabbed a bowl from one of the cabinets. He looked back at Jaír and noticed his right arm. Even from under his sleeve Raven could see the white bandages wrapped around his forearm and wrist “ your arm bothering you again?” 

“Nothing that I can’t handle. The Warm bandage helps the spasms stop” 

It wasn’t serious, Raven knew. Jaír arm would get muscle spasms or a surge of pain that would Cause his arm to shake. When they went to the hospital to check it out the doctor’s couldn’t find a reason as to why Jaír’s arm acted out. It was a common occurrence and he had a similar problem where every once in a while he’d feel a burning sensation on the back of his left hand. “anything new in the papers?” He changed the subject.

“just that a coma patient at the hospital woke up and just ran into the woods” 

“Oh yeah I heard, one of my coworkers Mary Margaret, was there” he spoke softly. 

“Quite amazing…”Jair looked up from his paper. Raven had a seldom expression. Different than how he looks when he’s exhausted “you alright, Raven, you don’t look too good”

Raven took his bowl of stew and slammed it on the wooden table, careful not to spill any of its contents and sat down across from Jaír. He gave him a cold stare“I’m fucking up man!” He snapped.

After a heavy second Jair blinked and folded his paper “Right I’m gonna pretend like you didn’t yell swears at me” 

“What is up with you and my swearing!” He sassed.

“You’re a teacher! you can’t have that habit around kids!” 

Raven rolled his eyes “I teach teenagers and trust me they swear a lot more than I do!” 

“You also teach English I’m sure you can find something in your extensive vocabulary to express your problems” 

“Fine. I may have gotten myself into a difficult and unpleasant predicament” He grumbled.

“Now that wasn’t so hard? What happened?” 

He whirled the spoon around his bowl for a moment and then reclined back on his chair “I think I like this guy. His name is Noah” 

“Oh how nice”

“He’s married” 

Jair’s smile was instantly wiped off “Oh” 

“But he plays for my team. He’s married to a man” he practically whined, hoping for Jair to be on his side.

“That still doesn’t change the fact that he’s married” 

“He’s nice, he’s cute, we talked twice and today he gave me his phone number”

Jair side eyed him and reclined back on his chair and grabbed his newspaper “By your stating it’s ‘unpleasant predicament’ I assume you don’t need me to tell you that pursuing him is a really bad idea” 

“ but I mean. I just want to be friends” 

“- not your Runaround ass” the older man cackled.

Raven dropped his spoon and threw his head back “you know what! I’m having a dry spell ok. I haven’t brought anyone home in months” 

“Thank you for that I Can actually sleep!” 

“I’m not looking for a one night stand with him, Jaír. At least not anymore.I just feel drawn to him...like I should be there by his side should he ever need me. I want to see him again” 

All jokes aside Jaír looked at raven, he was serious. Not a trace of a smirk on his face. His eyes were begging for encouragement “You’re not going to listen to anything I tell you ,are you?” He huffed.

“That depends on what are you going to tell me”

“Stay away from him” 

“Nah” 

“Okay” Jair turned away from him” you’re an adult and while I am your friend I am not your father. I’m not going to tell you what to do, but I’m not going to bail you out of any trouble you may get yourself into ” 

Defeated, yet satisfied with the answer, Raven picked up his spoon again and quickly ate at the rest of his stew. 

“If I wasn’t born with white hair I’d actually think you gave them to me” jair groaned. 

“Oh hush! You know you love me” Raven grinned. 

“Yeah I do, you’re like the little brother I never asked for”  
-

It was late, well past two am while Raven sat on his bed, his back resting against the headboard. He had a book in his hands. He read, and reread the same paragraph about five times, but nothing ever registered. He was distracted. 

After returning from the Bitter Rabbit his mind didn’t wander anymore. It had directions straight to Noah. Raven had taken into account everything Dustin and Jaír had said and he genuinely didn’t want to cause any trouble to Noah or to himself either, but still. He felt a sense of duty to Noah. That conversation that night triggered a feeling of purpose unlike anything he’d ever felt before. He had to be with Noah. It was his job. He was his knight.

His palms slammed the book shut, He cringed at his own intrusive thoughts. ‘What the fuck’ he said in his head. With that he ultimately decided to get some rest. 

He took the book in one hand to put in on the bedside table. Which should have been a simple task. But as he lifted the book a burning sensation pierced his left hand. Raven dropped the book and groaned. “Really?!” He cursed. The back of his hand ached so much that he had to take deep breaths as he balled his hand into a fist. 

Luckily the episode didn’t last long and soon enough. His hand was back to normal and Raven was able to more it painlessly. Jaír had his right arm, Raven had his left hand. 

The book was picked up, the lights were turned off and Raven was finally able to get some much needed rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New characters  
> soto-Tanaka  
> Jaír-Agni  
> Back ground action (minor ouat spoilers) !:   
> In ouat, one of the major characters is Prince Charming who in Storybrooke/cursed self is a coma patient named David . Who suddenly wakes up. Another major character, Snow White, is a school teacher named Mary Margaret who read to David with in coma and actually ‘helped’ wake him up.

**Author's Note:**

> Noah- ciel  
> Phil-Claude  
> Iris- mey rin  
> Dieter- finny  
> Dustin- bard
> 
> Hey if you’d like to talk to me follow my main killjoy-laserbeam on tumblr! Thank you so much for reading.


End file.
